Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janewayová je důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily ve 24. století. Nejvíce se proslavila jako velící důstojník hvězdné lodi [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Stala se prvním kapitánem Federace, který úspěšně proletěl téměř celým Delta kvadrantem a objevil velké množství nových světů a civilizací během sedmileté cesty domů. Několikrát se také setkala s Borgy, jejichž Společenstvu nakonec zasadila tvrdou ránu. Dětství a mládí Janewayová se narodila 20. května v Bloomingtonu v Indianě na planetě Zemi. (VOY: Year of Hell, Imperfection) :Poznámka: Rok narození kapitána Janewayové není přesně známý. V epizodě to "The Killing Game" se objevilo, že se narodila v roce 2344, nicméně to by znamenalo, že měla pohých 27 let, když převzala velení lodi [[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]] v roce 2371. V době, kdy byla herečka Kate Mulgrew přizvána na konkurz měla 39 let, a tak je velmi nepravděpodobné, že by ztvárnila o více než 10 let mladší postavu. Je tedy nasnadě domněnka, že Janewayová měla kolem 35 let, když získala velení a podle této domněnky se rok jejího narození pohybuje kolem roku 2336.'' Její otec byl admirálem Hvězdné flotily, a má jednoho sourozence, sestru (VOY: Coda, The Killing Game). Její matka žila ještě v roce 2377. (VOY: Author, Author) Kathryn vyrůstala na pozemcích farmy jejího dědečka v Indianě (VOY: Macrocosm). Když jí bylo šest let, viděla zářící blesk, který udeřil do velkého dubu na dědečkově zahradě, po kterém jen o několik hodin dříve šplhala (VOY: Shattered). Jedno z jejích oblíbených jídel, které jí připravoval dědeček byl Velšský králík (VOY: Death Wish). Janewayová chodila ve svém dětství na hodiny baletu. Když jí bylo 6 let chodila do baletní školy. Svůj talent z dětství si později připomněla na palubě Voyageru při večeru talentů v roce 2373 (VOY: Coda). Když jí bylo 10 let, její otec ji vzal na výlet ke Grand kaňonu. Jejímu otci se zdál být úžasný, ale Janewayové připadal příliš prašný (VOY: Imperfection). Když bylo Janewayové 12 let, šla 7 kilometrů v bouřce pěšky domů, protože prohrála tenisový zápas na kterém jí velmi záleželo (VOY: Deadlock). V roce 2373, v 19 letech přestala tenis hrát nadobro. Janewayová má také talent na kulečník. (VOY: The Cloud) Akademie Hvězdné flotily Když byla kadetem na Akademii, měla velmi blízký vztah s Boothbym, zahradníkem, který se tam staral velmi dlouhou dobu o pozemky a každé ráno jí nosil do pokoje čerstvé růže. V té době měla také oblíbenou kavárničku na Market Street (VOY: In the Flesh). Snad pro svou oblibu kávy byla na Akademii nechvalně známá svým ponocováním (VOY: Good Shepherd). Kariéra Počátky kariéry Janewayová poprvé sloužila na palubě vesmírné lodi [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] pod velením kapitána Owena Parise. Pracovala jako vědecký důstojník během účasti této lodi na Ariaské expedici. (VOY: Caretaker, Live Fast and Prosper) Když získala hodnost poručíka, byla členkou výsadku bránícího Federální základnu proti Cardassianům během pohraničního konfliktu. Střelba trvala velice dlouho a celá bitva se dostala do mrtvého bodu. Později však uslyšeli nářek ze křoví. Nikdo od nich to nebyl, a proto bylo jasné, že se jedná o zraněného Cardassiana. Její velící důstojník dal Janewayové a několika dalším rozkaz Cardassiana přivést a zachránit ho. Mysleli si, že se komandér zbláznil, když chce zachránit nepřítele. Nicméně splnily rozkaz. Za tuto udatnost byli později dekorováni velením flotily (VOY: Prey). Janewayová poprvé potkala Tuvoka v roce 2365, krátce po jejím prvním velení. Tuvok ji před čtyřmi admirály Flotily kritizoval kvůli taktickým procedurám během jejich první mise. (VOY: Revulsion) Během jejího prvního roku ve funkci komandéra sloužila na palubě lodi [[USS Billings|USS Billings]]. Janewayová vyslala výsadek, jehož úkolem byl průzkum vulkanického měsíce. Jejich raketoplán byl poškozen magmatickou erupcí a tři členové posádky byli těžce zraněni. Další den se Kathryn vrátila na měsíc, aby expedici dokončila. Chtěla, aby utrpení jejích podřízených nebylo zbytečné a byla kvůli tomu ochotna riskovat i svůj život. (VOY: Night) USS Voyager Získání velení V roce 2371 získala kapitán Janewayová své první velení na lodi třídy Intrepid, USS Voyager. První misí tohoto zcela nového plavidla bylo nalézt ztracenou loď Makistů, kteří byli naposledy viděni v Badlands. Na tuto misi ji vyslal admirál Patterson a dal ji povolení využít v pátrání pomoci ex-Makisty Toma Parise. V Badlands však Voyager narazil na obrovskou energetickou vlnu, která jej katapultovala více než 70,000 světelných let do dalekého koutu Delta kvadrantu. Stejně tak předtím zmizela i loď Makistů, kterou měl Voyager nalézt. Janewayová později zjistila, že je sem pomocí zařízení založeného na tachyonovém generátoru přenesla bytost jménem Ochránce, který hledal svého kompatibilního nástupce, protože umíral. Jeho úkolem bylo starat se o planetu Ocampů, kterou příslušníci jeho druhu kdysi dávno málem zničili. Když tato bytost zemřela, Janewayová se rozhodla jeho technologii raději zničit, než aby se dostala do rukou nepřátelských Kazonů. Tím svou loď uvěznila v Delta kvadrantu. Čekala je cesta domů dlouhá okolo 75 světelných let. (VOY: Caretaker, Relativity) V Delta kvadrantu Rok 2371 Během jejích prvních dní v Delta kvadrantu se Janewayová setkala s Talaxianem jménem Neelix a Ocampkou jménem Kes, kteří se stali členy posádky Voyageru po Ochráncově smrti. Během útoku Kazonů byla zničena Makistická loď, a proto stála kapitán před těžkým úkolem. Musela utvořit ze dvou posádek – Makistické a Federální jednu. Už na počátku jejich cesty domů se vyskytly problémy. Jedním z nich byla roztržka mezi Makvitou Torresovou a Careym z Hvězdné flotily. Později nový komandér Chakotay (bývalý velitel Makistické lodi) doporučil Torresovou jako hlavního inženýra. Kapitán nejdříve nesouhlasila. Nepopírala, že je Torresová velmi schopná, ale její chování bylo při nejmenším problematické. Nakonec jí však dokázala co v ní je a Janewayová souhlasila. (VOY: Parallax) Během návštěvy planety, která byla devastována nějakým typem exploze a neexistoval na ní život byla Janewayová a Paris transportováni zpátky časem díky trhlině v subprostoru. Vrátili se v čase do doby před ničivou explozí. Kapitán si nejdříve myslela, že tato ničivá exploze vznikla díky elektrárně, která byla označena za velmi nebezpečnou, ale později zjistila, že když se ji výsadek Voyageru pokouší dostat zpět do jejího času, vážně narušuje subprostor a to je ten pravý důvod, díky němuž dojde k explozi. Zapečetila trhlinu, což změnilo celé časové kontinuum a k žádné explozi nedošlo. (VOY: Time and Again) Během prvního roku cesty se Janewayová poprvé setkala s Vidiiany, kteří ukradli Neelixovy plíce. Téměř celý jejich druh byl postižen vážnou chorobou zvanou Phage, která ničila jejich orgány. Proto získávají orgány jiných druhů, aby nahradili ty své. Později vedla svou loď do mlhoviny, která byla ve skutečnosti velkou životní formou žijící ve vesmíru, a kterou svým vletem vážně zranili. Voyager později objevil mikro-červí díru, která sice vedla do Alfa kvadrantu, ale byla příliš malá na to, aby jí Voyager proletěl. Nicméně se skrz ní dalo komunikovat. Jejich zprávu zachytila Romulanská loď pod velením Teleka R'Mora. Později se jim dokonce podařilo Teleka transportovat skrz červí díru na Voyager, ale Telek byl stále překvapen jejich ošacením, jejich velmi vyspělou technologií a jejich lodí, o které romulanská tajná služba neposkytla žádné zprávy. Ukázalo se, že tento Romulan je sice z Alfa kvadrantu, ale jeho současností je rok 2351. Pocházel tedy z doby před 20 lety. Zklamaná Janewayová poprosila Teleka, aby za dvacet let předal zprávu o Voyageru a o tom, že je ztracen v Delta kvadrantu. Telek přislíbil, že zprávu předá, ale Tuvok později vypátral, že Romulan jménem Telek R'Mor zemřel už v roce 2367. (VOY: Phage, The Cloud, Eye of the Needle) Též daného roku se pak setkali se Sikariany, kteří měli schopnost létat vesmírem mnohem rychleji než Voyager. Kapitán chtěla získat jejich technologii legální cestou, ale to bylo proti Sikarianským nařízením. Proto se ji bez ohledu na kapitánův rozkaz rozhodla získat Torresová a Tuvok nelegálně. Později se však stejně ukázalo, že tato technologie není s technologií Voyageru kompatibilní. (VOY: Prime Factors) Později také zjistila, že členka posádky Makistů Seska je ve skutečnosti Cardassianský špión s upravenou DNA, aby vypadala jako Bajoran, a že tajně poskytovala Kazonům technologii Voyageru. (VOY: State of Flux) Aby se trošku odreagovala, vytvořila si Janewayová holografický program, kde se stala vychovatelkou dětí na tajemném hradě. (VOY: Cathexis) Později objevila proslulou pilotku Amelii Earhartovou ve stázi na cizí planetě. Byla sem spolu s několika ostatními lidmi přenesena rasou zvanou Briorové, aby jim sloužili jako otroci. Po vzpouře se osvobodili. Amelia navštívila Voyager, ale později se rozhodla spolu s dalšími lidmi zůstat na planetě, kde založili první lidskou kolonii v Delta kvadrantu. (VOY: The 37's) Během útoku subprostorových mimozemšťanů se Kes předčasně dostala do plodného období, které Ocampové mívají jen jednou za život a pokud neotěhotní, už nikdy nebude mít děti. Když potom tento stav odezněl, Janewayová zjistila, že těhotná je již jiná členka její posádky, a to praporčík Samantha Wildmanová (VOY: Elogium) ca:Kathryn Janeway bg:Катрин Джейнуей de:Kathryn Janeway en:Kathryn Janeway es:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway it:Kathryn Janeway ja:キャスリン・ジェインウェイ nl:Kathryn Janeway pl:Kathryn Janeway pt:Kathryn Janeway ru:Кэтрин Джейнвэй sr:Кетрин Џејнвеј sv:Kathryn Janeway Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn